Lost
by Grufflump
Summary: Love come out of years of fighting but fear holds it back, how will the wizarding world take their hero loving the son of a death eater? read to find out, YAOI, Harry Draco and a bit Harry Oliver


Lost

Well I was inspired by a story I had just read and decided to write a Harry Potter Fan fic. I hope you enjoy reading this story because I sure as hell enjoyed writing it!

Warning: Draco cross Harry and Harry cross Wood (slightly).  
Do not read if you don't like gay kissing. You are warned. Please R&R.

Something in brackets means Harry's thoughts e.g. (Fuck) Harry thought Fuck.

Ya get it…knew ya would

Also this has GAYNESS so if you don't like don't read get it!

Any mental damage caused by this story is not my fault (I can't help it if I'm sick!)

Harry Potter is not your average 18-year-old wizard. He has fought Lord Voldimort 7 times and some how always ends up in a life or death situation. It is a natural skill that he has, get into a life or death situation then live. That is why people called him 'The Boy Who Lived'. All he wanted was to fit in yet that was so hard when you have a reputation for defeating Dark Lords.

Harry opened his eyes and looked around the bedroom. It was empty which meant he had slept in again.

Harry took off his stripy Pyjamas pulled on his Gryffindor robes and went into the bathroom. He looked at his messy brown hair in the mirror. His hair had defeated him a long time ago. Now, if one morning his hair weren't sticking up he would be shocked. He looked at his eyes, he liked his eyes. They were a pure green. People said he looked like his father with his mother eyes, and indeed, when he looks at her eyes in a picture they did look identical. Harry brushed his teeth laughing, he couldn't help it. It was the look on Ron's face when he had gotten full marks on his potions exam yesterday. He hadn't been aloud to tell any one that McGonagall had been given private potions lessons. He had told her in 5th year that he had wanted to become an Auror but he hadn't realised that he would have to take extra potions lessons every Friday because of it. Going to his potions teacher was out of the question, they hated each other, and Harry was relieved when McGonagall had offered. Harry was doing well in most other subjects that he needed to become an Auror, but Snape had been an extremely bad teacher for Harry, other students always did well, like Malfoy.

Well so what if Draco was good at potions, Harry thought, I am too now that McGonagall was teaching him, does that mean that Draco is really smart to do well with Snape? Well his is extremely good looking, with his soft blonde hair and his smooth face…

Harry stopped brushing his teeth and looked at his reflection in disgust. How could he of thought those things about his enemy, and thought of him as 'Draco'. Harry finished brushing his teeth he went down to the Great Hall.

There were four tables in the hall, one for every house. It was his last week at Hogwarts, and then he would have a couple of months off before going to the Auror College. Well, he was on his way to becoming an Auror. He hadn't really meant it but he at least had something to do. He hadn't planned anything to do when he grew up, he was too busy saving the world from Voldimort to do that.

Harry had that presence, so that when he walked into a room, every one looks at him. He had gotten used to it, even though being famous was amazing, every body thought they knew you, and that you would love them, but they didn't. Draco had that presence too. The fact that every one wanted to know where he was every second of every day, did bug Harry a lot. He was a kind of goodie two shoes, even though he was always breaking the school rules, he was always doing what was right. He wanted to rebel but every thing else, like Ron and Hermione, stopped him. As Harry walked towards the Gryffindor table, he felt his gaze drift to Draco, sitting there, laughing, he looked so beautiful and funny…

"Congratulations Potter," said Professor McGonagall, "I heard you got full marks in your exam."

"Yeah," said Harry, shocked at how much he had thought of Draco (no again, think Malfoy) Malfoy again.

She shook his hand, beaming at him. She looked so proud. Harry smiled back, just wanting to go see Ron and Hermione.

"Well then I will see you in transfiguration Potter," she said grinning from ear to ear.

"Bye then Professor," Harry said walking towards the place where Ron and Hermione were sitting. He was glad that he had done really well, but if he hadn't he would have been shocked, I mean he took extra potions as well as advanced potions. He had liked being good at potions; the look on Snape's face every time he perfectly did a potion was worth every Friday.

Hermione hugged him, which made him blush. He didn't fancy Hermione or anything, but he always got really nervous when girls hugged him.

"I can't believe you got full marks," Hermione said, smiling at him, "You did better than me this year. Wow. You must have studied."

"I did actually," Harry said, aware that he must look ridiculous with a red face, which made him blush more, "I am so proud." He added sarcastically.

"Well done," said Ron, though he looked slightly put out.

"Ron don't be an arse just because you failed," said Hermione, which made Ron look up at her and start laughing. Well it's not every day that you get to hear Hermione call someone an 'arse'. She rarely even swore but when she did, it was funny. Hermione turned a bright red then got up.

"See you in Potions," she said and walked off.

Harry and Ron tried to call after her but their laughter stopped them. Harry looked up still laughing and stopped when he saw Draco (think Malfoy)…Malfoy looking at him.

"No, seriously, well done Harry" said Ron who had stopped laughing, wiping away a tear.

"Ok, thanks," said Harry, not taking his eyes off at Dra… (Fuck) Malfoy. The way D… (Breath, think Malfoy, just think Malfoy!) Malfoy was looking at him was not angry, but intrigued, "I am going to have a shower." Harry got up and walked out of the Great Hall, finally breaking eye contact with Dra…(god dammit, I have got to think Malfoy!) Malfoy.

"Bye then, see you in Potions," Ron called after him and began to explain to Lee, one of Fred and Georges friends, why he was laughing so much.

Draco's morning:

He stretched and sat up. Every one else was still asleep. He walked quietly into the bathroom and had a shower. Then he looked at himself in the mirror. He flattened his blonde hair and looked at his eyes. He hated his boring grey eyes; he wished he had a more interesting colour, like green. He brushed his teeth, wondering what Harry was doing right now. Draco did that a lot.

He pulled on his Slytherin robes and attached his prefect badge. He left Slytherin tower all on his own, again. He woke up early on every day of the week, hoping that one day he might meet Harry, by some chance, and talk to him and tell him how he felt. It was silly, because Harry slept in most days, except when there was Quidditch on, then he woke up early. Draco wandered the hallways of Hogwarts, thinking.

Well, thought Draco, I will tell him before we leave school and I have no way of going up to him and seeing him. I mean love can be a burden when you don't let it out. Yes, I will, but how and will he just be angry?

His head started to ache as all the possibilities flooded in of good or bad reactions.

"Well I am going to tell him anyway," He said allowed, as if it made it more clear to himself.

"Tell whom what?" said a voice from behind him.

He turned round to see his hell standing there, "Nothing father," Draco said in an unsteady voice, then retrieved his coolness again, "Come here to pay me a visit, how touching."

"Don't be so rude," His father spat at him, then he walked towards him, "You know Draco, my son," he rubbed the lapel of Draco's robes with the back of his hand, "We are all alone in this hall way and well," he lent over to Draco's ear and whispered, "I thought we could discus something privately," then nibbled on his ear lobed suggestively.

Draco's inside shivered as his father nibbled his ear, "No father," Draco said, "I want to go to the Great Hall to have breakfast." Draco made to walk past him when Lucius grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him in front of himself.

"Well I am going to take you, somewhere private whether you like it or not," said Lucius, then put his arms around Draco's neck and made to kiss him.

"Well I am going to tell Dumbledore," said Draco, trying to pull out of his father grip, but failing.

"Oh, I am so scared," said Lucius in a mock scared voice.

Draco tried to pull away again, but Lucius smiled and pulled him, holding his arms down by putting his arms around the waist.

"GET OFF!" Yelled Draco trying again to get away. He kicked Lucius' leg hard but Lucius didn't let go, he just smiled and kissed him, trying to break though Draco's firmly sealed lips with his tongue.

"Come now Draco," he said trying to look sad, "We both now that you want this as badly as I do."

"I DO NOT!" roared Draco trying to pull away again. Some one hear his yelling. Thank God.

Filch came along and Lucius let go.

"What's all the yelling," said Filch, the caretaker.

"I was just going to breakfast," said Draco trying to escape whilst someone else was there.

"I'll come son," said Lucius. Draco shuddered as he saw the lust in his father's eyes.

"No I can go on my own," said Draco running off towards the Great Hall.

He could hear his father coming behind him. Draco burst through the massive doors to see it completely deserted except for Dumbledore, who looked at Draco as he ran in and sat as close as possible to Dumbledore as possible, still being on the Slytherin table.  
God, thought Draco, I hate my father and, for once, I like Filch. He laughed to himself as he slowly took food of the table and put it onto his plate. Dumbledore sat down beside him and look at him.

"Is anything wrong Draco?" Dumbledore asked, looking at the worried face of Draco.

Draco looked at Professor Dumbledore and for a second considered telling him, "Nothing Professor, just a night mare," called my father, Draco though to himself.

Lucius burst through the doors looking straight at Draco, signalling for him to come over. Draco shook his head and took some pumpkin juice. He felt protected by Dumbledore being there, his father wouldn't try anything with professor Dumbledore there.

Lucius walked over to him and sat on the other side of his son, "Son, I want to have a word with you," said Lucius.

Draco looked into his father's eyes to see anger mixed with lust, "No thanks dad, I am eating breakfast." Draco took a bite of toast, but he wanted to spit it out because he was near his father. His father made him sick.

"Come with me Draco," said Lucius, sounding angrier, "Now"

"I think," Dumbledore said looking at Lucius over his half moon spectacles, "That if young Draco here wants to eat, that you should let him."

Lucius glared at Dumbledore then at Draco. Draco looked his father in the eyes, Draco looked at his father with such pure hate that Lucius looked scared.

"See you in the holidays then, son" said Lucius, breaking eye contact and walking out the door.

Draco could feel Dumbledore's eyes on him, but continued to stare at the half-eaten bit of toast.

"Are you sure there is nothing you want to tell me?" asked Dumbledore, still looking at Draco.

Draco glanced up into the deep blue eyes of the headmaster and said truthfully, "There is nothing I want to tell you," he paused, "thanks."

"If you are sure then," Dumbledore said, getting up and returning to his usual position in the middle of the staff table.  
Draco knew that Dumbledore didn't believe him but it was true, he didn't want to tell him anything. Draco finished his bit of toast and sat there as the hall filled up with Hogwarts students, waiting for one in particular.  
He came in last and looked straight at him. I must look fun, thought Draco, and told the most awful joke to Pansy Parkinson, a fellow Slytherin, (who looked like a pug) and then she laughed hysterically. The boy sat down and began laugh like mad as Granger walked off. He looked directly at me, Draco thought, trying so hard not to blush. He smiled at Harry then looked away quickly. He glanced back to see his love walking out the doors.

"Bye, just going for a walk, see you in potions Pansy," he said and walked off after Harry.

Present time:

Harry was going up to the Gryffindor common room to escape from all the noise and to think though his thoughts about Malfoy (YAY!). Harry sat down on a sofa near the fire and stared into the flames. What were these feelings for Draco that had suddenly erupted from him? Draco hated him and he had only returned the favour, but now he didn't hate him. Draco had hated him and hurt him, teasing him whenever he could, but for some reason that didn't matter. When Dra… (Fuck this)…co had smiled at him he had felt his heart leap. He didn't like Draco did he…

"Hi Harry," said a boy sitting down beside him.

"Hi Oliver," Harry replied, turning around to his ex-captain, "How is your team doing?"

"Fine," Oliver Wood said, looking around awkwardly, "Do you want to go on a quick walk?"

Harry thought about this for a second then said, "Yeah, but I can't be late for potions. I am still in school."

They got up and walked out of the Gryffindor common room. Oliver walked slightly ahead and Harry followed him, not sure why Oliver had asked him on a walk.

Oliver suddenly stopped half way through an empty corridor and sat down in front of a statue of a man. Harry sat down beside him. Oliver looked around then blushed.

"Did you hear that? Never mind. How is Gryffindor doing in Quidditch?" asked Oliver awkwardly.

"Yeah great, we have wan the cup this year, and I am getting better on a broo…"

Harry was cut off mid sentence by Oliver kissing him. Harry didn't do anything at first but then gave in and kissed back. Oliver moved his hands to Harry's neck and started rubbing it, messing up his hair. Harry put his hands around Oliver's waist and started rubbing his back. The kiss got more passionate and Harry became lost in Oliver. Oliver was the one to pull away.

"Harry," he whispered, "I have liked you since I first saw you and now I have to go to Germany with my team but I wanted you to know that."

Harry looked into Oliver's eyes and was shocked by the last sentence.

"Good bye Harry" Oliver said and kissed Harry on the cheek. He stared into Harry's eyes then got up and walked off. Harry sat there on shock.

I'm not gay, Harry thought, am I? I mean I have been with girls but I just made out with a boy. Maybe it doesn't matter what sex they are as long as they are nice.

Harry got up and headed early for potions, not intending on telling anyone about what had just happened.

Draco POV:

Draco ran after Harry but he had already gone into the common room. Draco was determined to tell Harry how he felt if it meant waiting outside the Gryffindor Common room.

Draco sat on the statue outside the common room for about 10 minutes, when he heard the door open and…

Harry was with Wood. Draco thought Harry might be saying goodbye, so he followed them, being careful not to be seen.

He followed them into an empty corridor then ran behind a statue. Draco peaked out watching Harry sit down next to Oliver then… Draco's heart crumbled…they kissed…then it got more passionate…Just stop doing that, Draco screamed inside his head…then Oliver left. Harry sat there for a couple of minutes then got up and headed to potions.

Draco sat there. One kiss doesn't mean anything does it? Draco thought to himself, I mean I have kissed Pansy and not meant it. That's it, Harry didn't mean it. It was all he could do to stop himself breaking down and crying.

Draco got up and headed to potions hoping to catch Harry on his own.

When Draco got there, Harry was all on his own.

Normal POV:

"Hi Potter," Draco said without any anger, distain or loathing in his voice, he sounded happy actually.

"What do you want D…Malfoy," Harry said looking up at him.

"Nothing," said Draco, who tried to not look offended, "I just finished breakfast and came here."

"Well don't talk to me then," said Harry, who was confused by Draco being nice as well as being kissed by Oliver.

"Ok then," said Draco, "Well I heard that you got full marks too Potter. Well done." Draco extended a hand.

"Thanks Malfoy," said Harry shaking it, "Why are you being nice to me because if you are playing some trick then I don't want anything to do with it."

"No H…(Shite, thought Draco) Potter," Draco sighed, and sat down next to Harry, "I like you but no one else knows and thinks that I hate you, which is total bull shit. I like you Harry but if we became friends, my father…" Draco trailed off

"It's Ok," said Harry, patting Draco on the shoulder, "I understand." Harry paused, "Do you want to meet at break to chat, you never know, we might have a lot in common."

"That'd be great," said Draco smiling, "where do you want to meet?"

"You know that hump back witch," Harry said, Draco nodded, "well there is a good place, and no one would see us."

"See you there," said Draco smiling at Harry, then quickly regaining his cool, "Potter." He added.

"Ok then," Harry said getting up, "I better go get my bag. See you there Malfoy." Harry smiled at Draco then left to get his bag.

As Harry walked up to the common room, he met Ron.

"Hiya Ron," said Harry, he felt so happy, Draco's smile made him all giddy inside.

"Hi Harry, whatcha been doing?" asked Ron, joining Harry to get their bags.

"I saw Oliver Wood," said Harry, trying not to blush so hard that he thought that he might turn red with the effort.

"Really, what was he doing here?" asked Ron climbing through the portrait hole behind Harry.

"Just saying good bye," Harry said picking up his bag from where he had left it when Oliver came in. Harry wasn't going to tell Ron or Hermione about the kiss or Draco.

"Oh," said Ron, "Fred and George sent you this by the way." Ron handed Harry a letter addressed to Harry Potter.

"Thanks," said Harry stuffing it in his pocket.

"Well aren't you going to open it," said Ron looking shocked.

"Not right now," said Harry, not wanting Ron to see what was inside, "We'll be late for Snape."

"Bet I can beat you there," said Ron running out of the portrait hole.

"No fair," laughed Harry after him. Harry sprinted after Ron, feeling his heart soar even more when Draco quickly but still, smile at him from the middle of a group of giggling Slytherin girls.

Harry laughed as Draco tried to break through to get into Snape's classroom.

Harry waited until everyone else had gone in, and then smiled at Draco as he finally broke through the girls. Harry sat down to see Draco run in, blushing like mad, sitting down. Snape followed seconds later and glared at Harry then Draco.

Potion's wasn't that hard, now that Harry had a decent teacher (on Fridays anyway). They had to make a potion that would un-petrify people who had been. It was simple compared to what he and McGonagall had been doing and, to Snape's great anger, had to give it full marks. Snape, also, Harry noticed, gave Draco full marks, barely even looking at it. Harry grinned at Draco who gave a small smile then began talking to Crabbe, whose potion had exploded.

Harry watched Draco talk to Crabbe and try to explain that he added the eye of Toad too soon. Harry glanced at Snape who was staring at him and Harry looked down at his notes pretending to check them. Ron had gotten 80 on his potion, which was really good for him, and kept talking to Harry about how he really concentrated and just did it. They cleaned up and every one stood beside their chairs. Double potions was almost over. Break was next and his meeting with Draco.

The bell rang and Snape called out, a little too loudly to a class that was silent.

"Every one may go!" he called, a small grin spread across his face, "Except Potter and Malfoy."

Harry looked at Ron, who nodded and followed Hermione. Harry glanced at Draco, who was staring at Harry. Neither one of them had moved.

"Come here," Snape said harshly.

Harry was lost in Draco's eyes when his legs carried him towards his potions master.

"Do you know why I have asked you to stay behind?" asked Snape glaring at them.

"No sir," they chorused, although Harry thought it might have been the fact that he was staring at Draco for most of the period and smiling at him.

"Well," said Snape, glaring, first at Harry, then at Draco, "I have the suspicion that you and Mr Malfoy here are planning something."

Harry and Draco looked at each other and tried so hard to suppress their laughter that Draco's normally pale face was turning red.

"No sir," said Harry finally looking back at Snape, "We are not planning anything."

"It's true sir," said Draco, then did a mock innocent voice, "I would know."

Harry and Draco burst out laughing, not matter how hard they tried to control their laughter, it just kept coming. It wasn't that funny. They both went red and their eyes were watering, and Snape was turning red with anger.

"THAT IS IT!" he bellowed, Harry and Draco stopped laughing, "YOU BOTH GET DETENTIONS FOR A WEEK! NOW LEAVE MY SIGHT!"

Harry and Draco left and as soon as they were outside the door, they fell to the ground laughing. They both had Quidditch practice for the matches to come, not to mention homework and had just got detention. They stopped laughing when Ron came up to them.

"What's wrong Harry?" asked Ron looking at his best friend and enemy lying beside each other, laughing.

"Oh hi Ron," said Harry, wiping away a tear, "We were just laughing."

"I can see that," said Ron, helping Harry to his feet, Draco was already standing, completely regained his composure, "What are you doing with Malfoy."

"Well Weasley," said Malfoy with his usual I'm-way-too-good-for-you voice, "That is none of your business, I was just going any way. See you in detention Potter."

Draco walked off. Harry watched him walk away and began to drift away into a lovely daydream when Ron said, "Harry what the bloody hell was that all about."

Harry was pulled away from his thought about Draco, "Nothing," said Harry looking around, "I got detention for a week with Dr (fuck, not in front of Ron) Malfoy."

"What for!" asked Ron looking horrified.

"Well," Harry said walking along to Defence against the darks arts, "Malfoy and I started laughing whilst he was accusing us of planning something." Harry smiled with pride as he thought of how pissed off Snape must be right now.

"Why the hell did you do that?" asked Ron as they looked for Hermione.

"Well…" Harry began. He didn't have an answer, why had he started laughing.

"Hi guys," said Hermione, "What do you have next?"

"Defence Against The Dark Arts," said Ron, "And Harry has gone and got detention for a week with Malfoy!"

Hermione looked at Harry and shrugged, "Well, if he wants to get into trouble,"

Ron looked out raged, "What the hell do you mean!" Ron was on a rant, "Harry is going to be stuck with Malfoy for a week and you aren't going to do anything about it! Harry is going to be stuck with Malfoy, for a whole week and you don't care!" Something, unnoticed to Ron flashed across Hermione's face, "I mean…"

Harry zoned out, glad that Ron was talking to Hermione. Did Hermione know? Well if she did, she wouldn't tell anyone anyway. Well Harry, Harry thought to himself, you are such a moron for falling for Draco when he could never like you, but it's good to dream…

OMG that was so fun! I know there wasn't much gayness but Oliver kissing Harry was a fun bit! I will get more gay, trust me, I have it all planned out…in one of the following chapters Harry is going to dress up as a Goth…read them to see. If you have any idea's on what to do as well, I am open to suggestions, also PLEASE R&R!

I would like to point out that for people who LOVE gayness, it will come

Hope I caused as little as possible mental damage

Gayness rocks!

Grufflump


End file.
